DESCRIPTION: The goal of this Phase I project is to develop interactive, multimedia software to teach learning disabled adolescents and young adults the skills required to prevent pregnancy. The project will focus on teaching decision-making and social skills required for making responsible choices about sexual activity, pregnancy and parenthood. It will promote abstinence, dealing with coercive situations, and appropriate use of contraception when the decision is made to be sexually active. The program fills a unique need which is currently not adequately addressed among cognitively impaired youth. The use of interactive media allows students to learn skills in a confidential and controlled environment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This program will fill a unique need: pregnancy prevention for cognitively impaired youth. The commercial market includes every middle and high school that is mandated to provide sexual education to all students, including learning disabled students. In addition, the market for this program includes training centers, sheltered workshops and group homes serving youth with learning disabilities.